When Heroes Fall
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: When Heroes fall, who will be there to catch them? Rated T for language, gore, and violence.


Okay..This here is my first NatGray fic. NOT yaoi. This is also the first fic where I included gore(?), violence, swearing, and character death. I always loved to read about it. Especially Angsty ones. I dreamed to write one, too. Though, I don't want ANY of them to die though, for real.

No. I'm not gonna rant about Neji's death-my lips are forcibly sealed.

Scratch that. Maybe a little.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA AAAAAAAAYYYY!?

Hehe. I know it's entirely a different matter, but his death actually gave me this idea. I figured supporting characters will either live until the end, or die-sacrificng for the main character. The latest chap only intensified my feelings towards it. Man, it hurts to see them. I don't really want to let Gray die in the end of the anime, or wished-but the thought that he and other minor characters have the most chances to die in the anime, really affected me. and Neji's death really brought me down.

T-T

So maybe I could ease my feelings a bit by writing this? I don't know if it's gonna be the same for you guys.

Sorry. If my author's note was quite 'off'-i just can't express the right words. So-forget about that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Warnings: wrong grammars, spelling mistakes, Violence, swearing, gore(?) and character death.**

* * *

**When Heroes Fall...**

Because at times, heroes have to learn a lesson of them being mortals_-the hard way._

They've always been there for their friends, their family who in turn give him their trust, their faith in everything to them. Heroes are always the one who saves the day, the world from the total chaos that the villains post to threat. His justice will serve as light to those who gets lost, and hands of metal to those who fall into the pits of misery and , of course villains just have to be there and challenge the strengths and limitations of every brave hero. Their blinding courage to stand up against the toughest and most impossible dilemmas yet, is the one that inspires everyone else to _never give up_.

_But when he fails to protect everyone else, who will be with him to get his feet on the ground once more?_

_Who will push him back up when they fall?_

_ Who will lend his hand, and light up his weakened flame of hope? _

_Who will be there when everything else's falls under the hero's feet?_

* * *

To think that it was The Great Salamander and his rivaled-friend Gray Fullbuster, the answer to those things_ always_ had to get physical.

7 years after, the fated battle had begun between the history's darkest mage ever existed and Fairy Tail's last hope of salvation. Natsu Dragneel.

It wasn't planned, really. But time called for it, Makarov being dead 3 years before, and everyone else had not been spared from the curse of death and agony:

Gildarts Clive was long gone to stand in frontline.

Mystogan disappeared from their world a long time ago.

Laxus Dreyar, was driven too much for revenge of his brutally killed grandfather and ended up, not too well. He died within a single harsh blow to none other than, Zeref.

What if it was also the day, the dreaded day, when the Great Titania lost her wings?

What if everyone else's was buried under the remains of what they used to call-_home_?

Blood madly splattered everywhere. The green grasses were no more as a sickening smell of death reeked throughout the whole barren land. There was no hope left. Barely a life left. And for the first time, Natsu's eyes were lifeless, his ever proud flames being sucked into nothingness as his eyes never sparkled anymore. His surroundings were in a state of massacre, bodies limped and thrown side by side, and the scent of blood was distracting him from thinking straight. He knew everyone's scent and the dark crimson liquid had mixed with it.

_He can't do this. Not anymore. _

There was no one left to defend for. No one left to give him that spark of hope. He failed protecting his family. He watched them die one by one. Now, his eyes were all dried up to drop a single tear of mourning for them.

Lucy.

Erza.

Happy.

Laxus.

Cana.

Mirajane.

Lissana.

Elfman.

Levy.

Gajeel.

Wendy.

No. He can't bare to enumerate one by one. He forced himself to stop recognizing their scents. Death stained-scents. And for the first time, he knelt down and held his hands to complete surrender. There's nothing left to do. He would've burn everything to a crisp, but like a blink of an eye-the people he cared for, lived for, lied ungracefully in the battlefield, dead. He failed.

The once brave and fired up dragonslayer had lost himself into despair and loneliness. His hands shook terribly. If only Igneel was here. But he won't be able to find him anymore, and he won't be able to make him proud as his son.

_Because he gave up. _

"Stand up." He clenched his teeth hard knowing that despicable cold .

Then another blow sent him flying to a boulder meters away from the still standing figure, superiority and dominance shown in his unmoving stance. He let blood trickle down his temple, cursing as blood escaped his lips, forcibly. His fists remained weak in grasp. He wasn't going to fight back, not anymore.

"It's sad to say I had live a thousand years to await our fateful battle to end each other's existence, Natsu. I trusted you to put an end to me, my hopes too high that you will be the hero who will defeat a demon like me." he continued.

"I thought I will be able to see the true power of a dragon in you, with the power of emotions surging from deep within you, like you always showed in countless battles."

"You-k-killed my family." the badly beaten up mage muttered hatefully under his breath.

_ There was no one left to fight for. _

"I'm sorry. I thought it was for your own good. For you to be strong to face greater demons than me, you should throw away those things that get in your way. Those you've wanted to protect are only a hindrance.-"

"They are not a hindrance to me!" he coughed up more blood. His sense of smell was filled with the scent of his own blood.

"Then look at your pitiful state now. Who caused you to this?" Beside a cracking voice from a broken dragonslayer, and a cold hateful voice from the enemy, everything around them was dreadfully silent.

_You. _

"Stop that bullshit. You think I'd let you bring this FlameBrain down to your level? Bitch please, go die on your own."

A groggy figure stood as he pushed the rubbles off from his body. The man was heavily injured, his arms crushed to the inside, bruises and large cuts bled in his entire body. A big one placed on his torso up to the mark where his once proud guild was placed. The dark blue color of the stamp was now crimson red.

Even if he knew he wasn't going to make it, he needed to slap that AshBrains _one last time. _

_Damn you._

_ Why do I always have to end up saving your fucking ass again and again, Natsu?_

The owner of the name he spoke of had his eyes widened in shock. Dark lifeless orbs seemed to be more evident now.

"Gray..." the sheepest voice was all he could gather to say his rival's name. But maybe a small spark had lie up in the corner of his eyes.

"You're alive? I suppose you are a sole survivor here. Like you were in those destruction left behind by one of my demons. You're really lucky."

A small cough made its way before a signature smirk was found on his cracked lips.

"Oh, yeah? What can I say, I'm a bad ass."

"You seem to speak a confident tone. Have you got your head bumped into somewhere and rooted your false pride?"

_"Lady_,I always speak like this. Excuse me for being so fresh but I don't regret it when I talk trash to you."

"Fight me, and make sure you'll spare me time to entertain myself, little one." the dark mage said, awaiting his attack. He does know how to break some person's temper, eh? Even a dark powerful mage as Zeref had to admit that,_secretly._

"Well, it's sad to turn down your desire to kill me, but I believe I have some matters to deal with. My apologies, Lady." He shot a cold steely glance towards the badly-shaped fire mage. Like he was in some position to even say it.

He refused to meet his glance. He was ashamed to be weak in front of his rival.

"Oi, asshole-SINCE WHEN DID YOU FUCKING GAVE UP? YOU PISS ME OFF." The receiver of the message only had his fists tightened. He somehow forgot that he was scared a while ago, hearing the terrible and foul language from the last person he wanted to hear. Irritation had reached to his nerves immediately. Like his senses were used to it.

"Stand the hell up!-or I'm gonna be the one to kill your prey with my bare hands."

_ Since when did he consider the most terrible dark mage Zeref, a prey?_

He didn't answer.

"Oh, I get it. You're scared? Damn right I am. It's a complete shame that you still wear that mark of our guild when you don't even try to fight back. Now, he's finally snapped.

"Fuck it, Iceblock! You don't know anything about me!" he growled.

_Good. At least he wasn't talking to an empty space. _

"I get it." Zeref stood there, now amused.

"Flash news, Flame Princess! I do know to every bit of your damn self!" the ice mage snarled.

"-you want me to say a list of it? You're weak, liar, hard-headed freak who always gives everyone hope when you can't even give one for yourself, a terrible and shameless fool who proudly babble about protecting his family, his friends, his guild, only strong at talking non-sense but can't act on it! A terrible son who looks after his father when he can't even be anything more but a worthless piece of shit who can't even make his father proud! You were nothing close to a hero! You don't deserve the trust EVERYONE gave you!-" he hated to say those hurtful words, but hell have to deal with Natsu's rage after he settles this matter with him.

"SHUT UPP!" now, he was fired up. Literally. Enormous and scorching flames erupted from the dragonslayer. His eyes glowing like a demon. For a moment there, Gray shivered in fear. He just hoped he wasn't angry. Much.

He smirked at his piece of work.

_ Let's see what you can do now, Zeref._

.

.

.

.

But the incredible amount of flames that gained the slightest fear of the enemy-died out.

_F-fuck. _

_Why?!_ Gray cursed under his breath. Now, he knew that his friend was totally engulfed by the darkness made by his despair. Not even his ace of cards to bring him back was effective. Damn.

_This would be a lot harder than I thought_.

The fire dragonslayer fell back on his knees, now his hands on the bare ground trying to support himself from falling, further into his weakness. Tears blotted his sight and rained down the Earth below him.

He can't. He can't.

_I'm sorry, Gray. Everyone..._

"Fear. The fear of hurting. The fear of pain. The fear of failing. The fear of falling deeper. The fear of fear itself. That's the one thing that stands in the way of a hero to attaining the true power of his own self. To become a true warrior, one must overcome it or be overcome by it."

Gray turned to the owner of the disgusting voice.

"Damn it!"

He looked back to see the fire mage- gone.

Shit!-where?!-

Of course, he had to be there- inches to where the dark mage stood. Clashing head-on, but never meant to attack.

He doesn't know what to do. His mind went blank. All thoughts drowned in his despair, his sorrow.

It won't matter if Zeref knew his plan, or not.

"So, you chose to be devoured by your own fear. I'm disappointed to had my respect for the son of the legendary dragon, Igneel. I'm really disappointed.-if then, this will be the path you will take, I have no qualms to stand by your way." the dark mage outstretched his hands, shadows accumulating on his arms and spreading out into thin sharp objects.

"I had my hopes too high for you, Natsu. It was my fault that I didn't get what I desired from you. I'm sorry that I had to end it for you. _Goodbye_,-Natsu."

A split second, and thousands of extended shadows pierced harshly and speedily through the air, all aimed for the heart of one person, the person directly in front of him.

_Yes_. He accepted his fate the moment he decided to meet the dark attack from the demon. At least he will join them soon, to where pain and disappointment never existed. Only them. His family.

..or so he thought.

A sharp movement had brought his visions sucked into blackness.

_Warmth. _

It was warm. He could feel himself leaving, his heartbeat so loud but steady was all he could make out from his remaining senses. But it wasn't his heartbeat. He immediately knew. His own was different, he knew too well of course. But whose is it? There was no pain that struck his body. Only warmth. The warmth he lost. The warmth he forgot. The warmth he wanted to bring back. Like a child longing for a loving embrace from his parents.

_Why? _

"Na-Na-tsu..listen.-" His eyes shot wide open. He wasn't dead. His eyes flew to the closest thing he could make out from his blurred visions.

So close.

It was so near to him he concluded it was the one responsible for-the warmth? It's skin was deathly pale, and it seemed to have flung a part of it across his collarbone, the rest dangled at the back of his head, touching his dusted pink hair, moving in a way that calmed him down. It had a cold metallic chain hanging from its what he recognized to be some person's neck. Then he recognized the strong scent. That annoying smell he'd always worked his nerves so fast. That belonged to his rival.

"Hey-forget ev-rything I-said earlier. I ne-r meant to do that-" He wanted to speak. But he was so weakened by those words that sent a cold feeling to his spine.

"-I know our fights were that of a non-sense, typical brawls.. But, -nly now I have to admit to you-Birdbrain-the reason why.. I always looked up to you-and it irked me that it was you of all the people that I found to.- ever since, I wanted to surpass you.-but I knew-I-never will.-" He smirked. "-you were always far stronger than me-even though I've always tried. I failed... So,maybe somewhere along that way-I still ended looking up to you...at the same time, I had the urge of responsibility to look after you-because I want to see you become stronger-I never will become.-"

"wh-wha-t are you-"

"Fairy Tail. Our family has always been proud of you. I can tell Igneel is, too-for I knew, he'd been looking after you,too.-We are-I will be forever thankful to have a rival, a brother-as you.-"

"G-Gra-yy..."

_ Blood_. He heard a harsh splitting sound of a bone and muscles being teared right that moment. He could feel that thing dug deeper.

"I won't be able to make up for you to forgive me f-what i-did. I won't-be able to- pay you back everything you done for me-but this time. Let me be, this time, okay?-"Blood spurted from the ice mage mouth. Critically large amount of it splat on his friend's back and into the cold earth. His cold icy shaking hands moved to hold the fire mage's arms. -

* * *

**_Years back..._**

_"Ughh! The play was better off without those unimportant characters on stage-they ruined the scene!" a ten-year old half-naked mage threw his hands on the back of his head-annoyingly complaining bout the play that ended shortly after._

_ "What the hell are they trying to do anyway!-" he followed. _

_"Son, plays like this reflect reality of a man's life. Supporting characters make the existence of the main character stand out to complete the play.-" _

_"Huh? What do you mean, Jii-Chan?" a young pink-haired boy interrupted._

_ "-but, unlike plays where the director chooses one's role, in reality-it is each of us who are the main characters of our own story of life. But as we grow older, we will truly know our roles in other people's life around us. We may decide to be someone who will be in front, beside, or behind him. Those are one of the reasons why families are made and memories are created."_

_ "What?well, that's too bad because I'm gonna be behind Flamebrain to kick his ass and bury his face straight to the ground!ahahahha!" _

_"Oh, yeah Popsicle? Go on and try!"_

_The Master sighed. _

_"Someday, you'll be old enough to understand._

* * *

_ Well, I can't really let the main character die, right?_

"I chose this role.-And it seems that my role has come to an end.-" the next words were filled with bloody coughs and crackedness with a voice slowly dying out.

"Stand up wi-pr-de-of-a tru-e-Fai-r-Tail-mag-E-vryt-hing-will-be-alr-ght,Na-tsu-."

The once life-filled onyx orbs started to fade. He slipped as the very strength within him left him. His life almost completely, living but a shell of lifeless body. His grip on the dragonslayer slowly loosened and left an oddly warm sensation.

Thank you.

The fire mage felt his consciousness return to him fully with a snap of a hand.

"No-Gray...No..you can't-YOU CANT LEAVE ME, TOO!YOU-C-YOU CAN'T!please!-p-plea-please-Ice-Gray!WAKE THE HELL UP!" he quickly caught the ice mage's limped body. His whole body shaking violently as his hands was covered in his friend's blood. But what was this flame that lit up on his right hand that never left him as it dipped into blood? It was a blue flame.

_ .No._

He laid him ever so gently in the barren soil, scared of the thought that he might crumble into ashes. He could see a trace of his face-his lips in an moved in an upward motion-his signature grin plastered and muttering the least audible words. For the last time.

_ I'm sorry._

Then his eyelids stopped going down. Less than a half of his now completely dulled orbs stared directly at him, piecing the remaining of his soul. Then he remembered his hand, where the flame still stood unwavered. He always hated the color of azure.

Then, everything around him seem to not matter. He burst into an outrage and completely let his emotions control him. The blue flames that stuck in his hands being absorbed by his own flesh. In a matter of seconds, the flames grew bigger-stronger entirely engulfing his whole body and up pointing the skies above them. The earth below him began to cave in a large diameter of circle and burned everything in his way. But the flames were never this furious and menacingly powerful in the entire of his existence, as the blue flames had been mixed amazingly a while ago despite small amount it displayed earlier.

This was his friend's magic. His very life force. Now, sacrificed to fill his own. In the essence, Gray was now inside him. Now, a part of him.

_He wasn't alone anymore. Not anymore. _

* * *

A month had passed, as life begun to thrive again from the remains of the chaos that almost blasted the whole place, stretching vastly across the land of Fiore. The verdant and color of lush green had begun to cover up the scorched soil that witnessed the history's most significant battle, and was painted with blood. And people, started to recover from the tragic experience and moved on.

Surprisingly enough, the fated battle a month ago didn't quite ended expectedly as it was. It was tragic, yes the events before and during the destruction. Countless lives were lost, mages and civilians, buildings and infrastructures turned into piles of worthless rubble, and millions of others stained of their memories forever.

But the aftermath had turned into a complete twist. Before vanishing into oblivion for eternity in the hands of the legendary dragonslayer, Zeref had made a decision. A decision to restore all lives he and his magic lost. A decision to bring everyone back from the dead to pay his killer's kindness to put an end to his solitary existence that posed a threat to the world for centuries. A decision in attempt to bring everything back to normal like none of that happened.

Natsu had to thank him for that. His hatred for the black mage soothed a bit knowing it was the same magic who brought living hell to the world, and also who brought every life to exist again.

He stood in front of a grave majestically carved and design for a special reason. He was the only casualty left, and will remain that way. His resting place stood out among the other graves laid in that cemetery. He was considered that important. A hero. A respected mage who died protecting his guild, his family's legacy. Who sacrificed to save him.

If it wasn't for him, a hero will never rise to save the day. He wont be able to defeat the villain.

He wont be able to overcome his own demon,_ fear_. They wont be able to live their lives like today.

Natsu was then considered one of the most respected mages, one of the 10 wizard saints-successfully replacing the deceased Master of Fairy Tail. Speaking of which, Erza had taken over the guild and become one of the wizard saints, too. Fairy Tail never changed its lively mood, because they knew two people wont be so happy about it.

One of them still lives, Natsu believed and hanged on to it. Because he's_ inside_ him. Still connected to the world, their home through the dragonslayer's senses and thoughts that are firmly linked to each of the family members who lived on. To Fairy Tail.

As long as he lives, as long as their guild exists, _He will always be remembered._

* * *

Okay. Okay. I know. -SOORRRYYYY-

Did it suck? Please review. Comment about how you feel-this will really help a lot^^. Flames? Uhhh-maybe there's more gentle than that, neh?


End file.
